


like a playfight

by teagreens



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagreens/pseuds/teagreens
Summary: Kisses between friends? Kisses between friends.





	like a playfight

**Author's Note:**

> Set circa early 2016.

When Kenny kisses the Bucks for the first time, it's on the heels of an impromptu wrestling match in their hotel room.

 

Nick had thought of a possible new finisher on the flight over and insisted that they try it out right away, but serious practice had devolved into a game of _who can pin who the fastest_ almost immediately, and. Well, Kenny's winning so it's not like he's complaining.

 

He already got Nick, so now Nick's relegated to ref as Kenny goes after Matt.

 

Kenny folds Matt in half with a roll up, bent over laughing in his face as Matt lifts one shoulder, then the other to break the count Nick slaps onto the coverlet to their right.

 

Kenny grins as Matt tries in vain to get enough leverage to shove Kenny off of him. "Give it up, Matt."

 

"As if," Matt pants, sticking out his chin in a defiant jut and redoubling his efforts to escape.

 

And that's when the idea pops into Kenny's head. Later he might blame it on how much DDT he's been watching lately, or the desire to wipe Matt's frustrated frown off his face, but in the moment he just, does it.

 

He curls down over Matt's squirming body and kisses him fully on the mouth.

 

It works, because Kenny pulls away again and Matt's stopped struggling to stare up at him in wide eyed surprise, and Kenny isn't sure if Nick is counting or not but if he is it has to be three, Kenny wins, game over.

 

He starts to smirk and say something else to rile Matt up about his upset loss when reality sets in, and it's the kind of reality where he just kissed Matt like it was no big deal, in front of _Nick,_ and Matt is just laying there looking like he's seen a fucking ghost-

 

Oh, shit.

 

Kenny thinks about apologizing, but that would probably just make this worse because then it's a _thing,_ not just a thing that happened that they can all forget about.

 

He swallows the sudden nervous lump in his throat and rolls away from Matt, though Matt doesn't seem to be any hurry to move beyond straightening his body out again. He just lays there, a little dazed as he catches his breath.

 

"Y'know, I think that's cheating," Matt says eventually, giving Kenny an affectionate smile. "What do you think, Nick?"

 

Nick turns to Kenny, expression bordering on impish. "I'll allow it, on one condition." He taps his index finger to his own lips.

 

The realization of what Nick's asking hits about a millisecond before the flush does, because Kenny's out of performance mode now and it's just him and Nick and Matt again. Just the three of them in a hotel room, accompanied by the soft hum of someone else's TV through the wall.

 

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging." Nick raises an eyebrow and Matt's looking at them both expectantly. The Bucks aren't much for playing cruel jokes so Kenny just leans in and kisses Nick, and watches his eyes flutter shut.

 

It's better than the one with Matt, because this one is planned and expected, and Kenny actually has the time to register that Nick smells good and his lips are soft and they fit together in a way that's - nice.

 

It lingers longer than it has to, and when Nick finally sits back again Kenny's sort of pleased to see that he's not the only one with pink cheeks.

 

"So I win, right?" Kenny asks. "Bragging rights and all?"

 

"Sure, you win," Nick says, leaning on the heels of his hands.

 

"We both got kisses instead though," Matt adds. "Who really won here, huh?"

 

The Bucks fix him with twin pointed looks and satisfied smiles, and Kenny's suddenly not at all sure who won this game.

 

But he'd be more than okay with playing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this since BC civil war because I am slow like molasses when it comes to writing stuff! Whoops! This is tiny but there's way more coming I promise.
> 
> Dedicated to Eli, you're the best. <3


End file.
